The Story of Naruto
by ASSNxGoDz
Summary: This is basically my Summary about the Show Naruto that was airing for 15 years. Please enjoy! I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR AM I TAKING CREDIT FOR ANYTHING. ALL CREDITS GO TO THEIR PERSPECTIVE OWNERS!


**^^^ I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR AM I TAKING ANY CREDIT!^^^**

Chapter 1: Depression

Naruto has always been alone... he's been alone since the Day of his Birth. Everyone avoided him, no one accepted his fragile existence, he never had any friends, No parents, no siblings, nothing. But.. he never stopped trying. He then met the Sannin, Jiraiya. He helped him with everything, his loneliness, his sadness, his Depression, he always watched over him. He was a Godfather to Naruto. Naruto always wanted someone to acknowledge him, and one person did, that person's name was Iruka Umino. Iruka was just like Naruto when he was younger. He lost his parents to the Attack of the Kyuubi (Nine Tails). that happened the Day that Naruto was born. He didn't have parents anymore. Then he knew that the Kyuubi (Ninte Tails) was sealed in Naruto, though he still acknowledged him as his student, because he knew, that Naruto was just like himself when he was younger. Then, Naruto had a dream, he vowed to become hokage, and he never backed down from anything.

Chapter 2: Growing up

Although he still remembers his Depression from his past, he's grown up, he has Maturity, he isn't that little Naruto that paints the Hokage faces, pulls pranks, etc; He doesn't do that anymore. He's made his friends, some of his friends are his Teacher Iruka, Jiraiya, his teacher Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Neji Hyuuga, Choji, and he also has A LOT more friends than just the people by those names I just mentioned. He's still vowing to become hokage, and he doesn't take shortcuts to the path he has chosen to follow; to become Hokage.

Chapter 3: The Sadness of Losing a Life

Later on, they figure out the name of an organization so-called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki want to make a "fake-peace" by planning the project so-called "The Infinite Tsukuyomi." The Infinite Tsukuyomi requires the Power close enough to the "Sage of Six Paths." The Sage of Six Paths was an Ancestor that was the son of a female character called "Kaguya Otsutsuki." She was the one that ate the Chakra Fruit (Chakra is basically energy), giving her all of the Chakra, enough to control the entire world, some worshipped her as the "Rabbit Goddess". Though, most feared her, as she was the most powerful being in the world. She then gave birth to two sons, one being the Sage of Six Paths, the other, being his older brother, which had about as equal strength as him. They then fought their mother (Kaguya, of course.) until she was sealed away, and to never come out again. Anyways... back on track, some of the Members of the Akatsuki are, Konan, Obito Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Pain (also known as Yahiko Uzumaki). Then the Six Paths of Pain (yahiko is dead at the time, which his body is being controlled by his best friend Nagato Uzumaki.) killed Jiraiya (also Jiraiya was Nagato's, Yahiko's, and Konan's teacher). In which upset Naruto very deeply, since he is one of his closest loved ones, which Naruto wanted Jiraiya see Naruto become Hokage. Naruto was severely depressed about when he heard it from the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. He then, the day or so after, fought the Six Paths of Pain, and then, Hinata Hyuuga, that loves Naruto, tried to fight pain, and then Pain overdoes it and keeps Hinata Laying down, putting a Chakra pole through her head, severely damaging her, but not killing her because Sakura Haruno heals her with her Medical Ninjutsu; back on track though, anyways... Naruto gets pissed off, and goes berserk, making the Kyuubi sealed inside him, go off and take over his body, making Naruto lose all rationality, then he meets his Father's Chakra, seeing his appearance, means his Father is the Fourth Hokage that Naruto has always wanted to surpass. Later on, after talking with his Father, the Kyuubi's rampage ends, putting Naruto back to his original form, and defeating Pain, later on after that, he finds Nagato (the one controlling the Six paths of Pain bodies.) and changes his heart, making the Darkness in his heart vanish completely, then Nagato uses the Seventh Path of Pain to heal everyone that he's killed, except for Jiraiya, because when Jiraiya was killed, he sunk to the very core of the deep sea, making Nagato unable to Revive him.

Chapter 4: The Fourth Great Ninja War

Some time after the fight with pain, Obito declares war on the Five Great United Nations, making the Civilians feel unsafe, everyone nervous, and no one able to socialize properly. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Madara Uchiha was revived, (Madara Uchiha was said to be called a "God" because of how massive his chakra was, and how powerful he was.) making the Fourth Great Ninja War even worse. Sometime after Madara was revived, Obito was made the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki. Even more powerful than almost all of the United Nations combined, one Bijuu Bomb from the Ten Tails can destroy an Entire Sea, creating a Shockwave that goes all around the Earth. Some time after Obito fighting the Five Great Nations, he finally had his heart changed, (this entire War was caused because of Obito's crush getting killed in the Third Great Ninja War.) making Obito turn against his own teammate, Madara Uchiha. Some time after turning on Madara the Ten Tails was removed from Obito, granting Madara the power of the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki. But later on, the Ten Tails deforms because Madara is too weak to handle all of the Chakra that he was granted, turning his form into the form of Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya later then dies because of the deformation of all tailed beasts, incuding the Ten Tails; putting Madara back into his original form, and because of that, he dies; ending the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Epilogue

Later on in the series, Naruto and Hinata start dating, making them want to marry each other, in which case, they do. Sasuke and Sakura get married. Lee and Ten Ten marry each other. Choji and Karui got married. And then Sai and Ino married each other. After that, Naruto becomes Hokage due to how much of a role he played in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Then, the Married Couples have kids. And the next series which is "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations", and that show will be focusing on, of course, Naruto and Hinata's Son, Boruto.


End file.
